


you belong to me (you must obey me)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, High School AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just teenagers being teenagers honestly, M/M, Multi, Past Suicide Attempt, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hatred was the word Tyler would use if he needed to describe his feelings for Josh, and the latter would gladly agree on this.They could also agree on something else: there were easier things in life than falling in love with your worst enemy.





	

There was something really therapeutic about crying in the shower. It had happened too many times to Tyler for him to deny it. Once again, he was late; the bus wouldn’t wait for him, and he would have to walk to school – _jail_ , as he liked to call it.

Trying to compose himself the best he could (“the best he could” including lightly slapping his face multiple times in a row, or muttering _“fuck, fuck, fuck”_ to himself like it was going to change anything), he starts rushing to put his clothes on, cursing himself for always picking super tight jeans that were awful to put on and even puts his yellow hoodie on backwards. Twice.

It’s only when he hits his elbow against the bathroom sink and that he swears out loud that he realizes something: rushing has no point. It has no point, and it won’t ever have a point, because to be honest, Tyler Joseph doesn’t give a fuck about anything anymore. The only thing currently keeping him alive was his basketball team. Not that he really cared about anyone in it – he was the captain, and what gave him purpose was to be a good captain for everyone and to make his team win. Okay, he would be lying if he said he didn’t care about anyone – there was Brendon. They had been best friends since they were children, and he had been there through everything.

When Tyler’s mom died, Brendon was there to hold his hand. When Tyler was sick, Brendon was there to pick stupid movies to watch together, to heat up a can of soup that tasted a bit weird and to stay with him while he whined about not feeling well at all. When Tyler was happy, Brendon was the one he shared his happiness with, and when he wasn’t, he could cry on his friend’s shoulder, because he was the only one to truly know him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed heavily. It was time to go before really getting in trouble for being late, and each of Tyler’s vans felt heavier than his own body weight when he walked to school, gripping his backpack like his life depended on it.

 

 

“Hey, you’re listening to me, moron?” Brendon asked while snapping his fingers in front of Tyler’s eyes, who looked at him like he had just awoken from a three year long nap. “What caught your attention? Did I miss something?” He added, genuinely concerned. It wasn’t like Tyler at all to not listen to him. Brendon turned around to look at where his friend was staring, and he wasn’t even surprised: a few meters away, Joshua Dun was there, talking to Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump, and the shade of his hair had changed. They all got used to seeing him with pastel blue hair, but today, it was purple. Tyler was staring at him with his eyebrows raised higher than it should be legally allowed, and even if it took time for Josh to notice, when he did, he flipped him off with a bitter smile, Patrick actually getting embarrassed about this stupid scene and Pete shaking his head in disbelief. When would these two stop nibbling at each other like annoying Chihuahuas whenever they got the chance to?

Tyler crossed his arms, and held his gaze, glaring at him. Josh eventually stopped flipping him off, but didn’t look away. Even though the brunette didn’t want to be the one to give in and look away, he felt his cheeks getting warmer and warmer each second, and for the sake of Brendon and Patrick who were getting uncomfortable, he looked away while giving a look to Bren that clearly meant _we’re moving right fucking now_.

“Blushing, heh?” Brendon teased Tyler as they were moving through the crowded hallways. “Are you finally seeing him for who he truly is and _finally_ noticing his gorgeous face?”

“No, I hope he chokes on whatever atrocity we’re eating for lunch today, and then dies while being in excruciating pain.” Tyler answers without any hesitation. “Also, he’s ugly as fuck.”

There wasn’t any explication about their mutual hatred, really. They just weren’t from the same world; Tyler would graduate from high school, then from college, then be a famous basketball player and make it his job, while Josh would probably drop out of high school and end up being a homeless crackhead with a few missing teeth. He just had the looks for it, you know.

In reality, Josh wasn’t even anywhere near dropping out of school; he even got better grades than Tyler (but the latter would _never_ admit it – he was better than this Dun kid, that’s all).

They had first met each other in eighth grade, and Tyler remembers smiling to him in the hallways once or twice. Then, Josh had shoved him with his shoulder while passing by – “it was an accident” Brendon would repeat. Tyler didn’t believe it one bit. Josh had turned around, had looked at Tyler with something in his eyes that the brunette was never able to decrypt, and didn’t apologize. He just left. And since then, it had just been the Great World War III whenever they would cross paths in the hallways or share a class. Slurs, middle fingers up, death glares and even sometimes shoving each other around. It never got as far as really fighting, but Tyler’s patience was wearing thin. A good punch in the face would probably put that motherfucker back into place.

Starting a day with two hours of math class wasn’t the best thing ever, really, and Tyler would complain for two hours about how bored he was and how he’d rather be anywhere than here, Brendon sighing and glaring at him, not daring to actually tell him to shut up about it. But when biology came, Tyler would realize that maybe mathematics were awesome – he shared his biology class with Josh Dun.

Nothing really interesting would ever really happen anyway, they would sometimes annoy each other with balls of crumpled up pieces of paper, throwing them at the back of one’s head before acting like they weren’t responsible of what had just happened. Sometimes just glares. But nothing more than that. Even though it would always go (approximatively) smoothly, being in the same room as him was pissing Tyler off. He didn’t want to get anywhere near him, he didn’t want to have anything to do with him, and the idea of breathing the same air as him almost made him gag.

When the bell rang, Tyler didn’t hesitate to hustle Josh a bit when he walked to the door, even though he knew physical contact between them always led to yelling at each other in the hallways. Today wasn’t his day, and if he could upset Joshua fucking Dun to make it a bit better, then, he would. He smiled to Pete and Patrick when coming out of the room, thinking about how awful it must be for these two sweethearts to be stuck with such an asshole all the time. Really, Pete and Patrick were adorable. Was Dun paying them to stay with him? At this point, Tyler wouldn’t even be surprised.

 

 

 

The crowded cafeteria was always a difficult moment for Tyler, even though he had never told anyone about it (not even Brendon). The crowd, the noise, people pushing you and shoving you around, everything was just so stressful. Sitting with his basketball team and Brendon always makes him feel calmer, though. Being surrounded by familiar faces calmed him down, in a way.

“Hey, captain!” A slender boy says, with black hair curling around his face, talking to Tyler. “Bud, I’ve said it a thousand times, when we’re not playing, call me Tyler.” He sighs. He doesn't even remember how this guy is called. "Don't act like you don't love being treated like royalty, Ty." Brendon says while elbowing him, and they all laugh. The smile on Tyler’s face doesn’t linger there for too long, though.

A small amount – enough for it to cover one of his cheeks – of mashed potato lands on his face, and when he hears the bark of laughter coming from a few tables away, he knows. He fucking knows, and his vision gets blurry. The whole table remains silent, even Brendon – which is a fucking achievement for this talkative fucker –, and after he’s finished wiping the potato off his face, he locks eyes with Josh Dun, and the rush of adrenaline makes him get up.

He could’ve thrown mashed potato back at him. He should’ve. He didn’t want to. Tyler was done, he was fucking done with this guy and punching him was becoming something he really, really wanted to do. As he approached to his table, Josh stood up too, with a smirk, what the fuck, a _fucking smirk_ on his face.

It happened quite fast; Tyler took two fists of Josh’s shirt. “What is your fucking problem, Josh Dun?” He spat, and his voice quivered. Josh's smirk didn’t leave his face, it even grew wider.

“Are you possessed or something?” Josh asks him, raising an eyebrow. Everyone seemed to ignore what was going on between the two of them, except for Brendon who had been holding his breath for so long he might turn blue and drop dead.

He feels his ears growing red, slowly realizing that what he was doing was stupid, and his grip on Josh’s shirt loosens. Josh raises his eyebrows even higher. “I don’t even know why I’m wasting my time on you and why I’m allowing you to be near me, considering you probably touch yourself thinking of all the names I call you, don’t you?” He says, and it’s humiliating; it really is. Tyler? Jerking off to a _guy_? A guy he hated, on top of that? Was that guy going fucking insane? This time, even if he tries his best, Tyler can't stop the dark red blush to invade his cheeks, and he looks away for a second, stepping back, and Josh’s smile gets wider again. " _Touché_. Faggot." Josh spat.

Anger blinds Tyler, and he pushes him as hard as he can, on the edge of tears. He wouldn’t allow _anyone_ to call him a faggot. He wasn’t gay. He didn’t deserve to get called like that. The chair behind Josh fell on the floor, and everyone in the cafeteria turns around.

Josh doesn’t give up. _He never does_ , Tyler thinks. “Who allowed you to touch me with your dirty fingers, fucking jerk?” He asks, and when Tyler thought he couldn’t get more humiliated, Josh spits on his face.

His hand flies to Josh’s face, and the slap makes so much noise that Tyler almost gets scared that he hurt the other guy. Josh holds his cheek before laughing bitterly. “Fucking son of a bitch.” Josh spat, and it's too much for Tyler.

He sees his mom again, holding his hand when he was a kid, walking him to the park so he could go on the swings. He sees her smile and her slightly wrinkled skin, her weird fashion taste and her soft hair, her ugly slippers  and her disappointed look when she saw Tyler’s first detention. He can hear her laugh, he can hear her yell at him that “ _dinner is ready, Tyler!”._

He punches Josh right in the jaw with a violence he didn't think he could have, making the other guy fall on the floor. “The bitch, just like you said, she's dead, so fucking respect her!” Tyler yelled, and some people screamed, others cheered. He heard Brendon say his name a few times, but everything seemed to be blurry.

He felt strong arms wrapped around him that he assumed were Pete’s, making him step back from Josh before he could rip his face off. He remembers seeing Josh's face, his mouth slightly parted and his eyes wide open. His hand was on his jaw, probably hurting, but the hurt look on his face wasn't the kind of pain you can feel with a punch.

Guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, hi everyone! do you remember me? cause i personnally barely remember myself ngl  
> i had said a few months ago (exactly nine months ago) that i would rewrite this fic. well, it took time but i finally started. i'm finally going to do it.  
> i'm not saying it'll be good. i'm just saying it'll be better.  
> also, my english is way less broken than before. still bad though. but not as bad.  
> hope you remember me and hope you're all doing at least okay.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you have any questions or any advice of any kind. if you notice grammatical mistakes, please do tell me. english isn't my first language, it is therefore possible for me to make mistakes.


End file.
